The Buried Secrets of Eiri Usegi
by Clescence
Summary: What happened to me, why am I like this, why did they do this to me, what's wrong with me, somebody help me, I'm drowning...please...save me...from.....me....the truth..."Life would be boring without secrets...don't you think?"
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:  
  
Arkady-sama:** This is actually the story of my life written as a fan-fiction for Gravitation. I first had to intentions to make this fan-fiction...but I guessed I need to vent and share and some parts are made up....just to let you know... The paragraph in Italics is a (TV News Broadcast), and as for the one in Bold, is (parts of a newspaper).....As you may already know, this story is AU so......ya and please, I'm looking for criticisms so any mistakes I have...a  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are the property of Maki Murakami so don't sue me.....

Prologue  
  
"_The quite streets of Tokyo rocked as a small earthquake of 4.5 magnitude struck. However, tragedy befalls a little temple atop Mt. Koma, as the roof collapsed, killing a woman by the name of Eiri, Hakone. The family mourns for their kind, reserved mother as the head of the temple, Eiri Makayouji, sets the body inside the main temple and sets it all on fire. As the beautiful flames dance in the sky, Eiri Hakone is granted a peace into the afterworld, with her beloved temple. This is JNK headline news, we'll be back right after this commercial break."_  
  
**Headline News: Recent earthquake left a family broken; however they find peace in another way  
  
"Not long ago, a small temple at Mt.Koma was disturbed as an Earthquake of 4.5 shook the entire building, killing Eiri, Hakone; a 38 year old artist who has painted various vivid landscapes of Mt. Fuji."......."Eiri Makayouhji says "we shall ensure that she moves on by building a second, and larger temple called The Hakone Shrine and we will be holding a burning each year, in honor of my brave and solace wife." Not much is said about the miracle that happened during the earthquake, but it is said that a son was borne into this world, and was miraculously saved when he was found lying in the courtyard crying....."  
**  
A single diamond teardrop fell across the newspaper article. His light pearlescent white face was covered in crusted tears as he wipes his red- engorged eyes from the shame that has befell his family.....him.  
  
Not only did he kill his mother, he was also borne a freak. A freak; with dirty umber hair, light sienna eyes that overpowers the moons radiance, and he was considered a foreigner without a cause. Eiri Usegi, the son that killed his mother..... He thought that everyday of his life, while he stared, discontent, tormented, by the article which spoke the truth, the buried secrets of his life......


	2. Fruits

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is the real story...that was just to explain Eiri's little life when he was three. He started to read at two because he was left alone most of the time....and well this is the real thing now so....have fun...  
  
**Disclaimer:** This is Maki Murakami's work so don't sue......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dark rain clouds rolled in, as Usegi-kun walked along the asphalt sidewalk. His stomach growled intensely with fierce rhythmic beating for it was the second day he had left home without breakfast. Father was doing park clean up today and sister left early to go to school. As for meager and tired Usegi, he was getting ready for another day of third grade. He buried his head in his favorite book "The Firebird Danced" by the one and only Hayoto Karin. Her books were filled with enticing and adventurous love stories across the Pacific and into Africa, where two Japanese lovers reunited. He loved to read...especially about things he could never achieve. Battles and warriors, ninja's and kendo, magic and mystery. Those were his friends. Once inside the world of ancient langue and intricate history, he was lost....like dust in the wind.  
  
The empty streets of Tokyo transformed itself to a picture slowly washed and faded away by an unknown force. However, Eiri didn't notice this, he wasn't even aware of the weather, for, to him, he was in South Africa where the wind blew humid and dry, and the sun burned. He didn't notice anything, until a force knocked him off balanced and send him strait to the cold hard floor. His body ached....he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Oh...lookie, what do we have here boys?" The dark shadow above Usegi-kun darkened as two more obscure figures appeared cross the sky.

"Why, it's a small little book worm. Hey do you remember us?" The small vulnerable boy nodded his head. Those were the boys that picked on him since first grade.....Chiaki, Aki, and Shi...short for Shikan. Aki, the smaller one of the three, gave off a sinister laugh and kicked Usegi hard in the stomach. Usegi doubled over and gave a violent cough, revealing the steeped book under him.  
  
"Hey, Chiaki, he has a book right under his palms..."

"Aww, isn't that sweet." The other said, snatching the book from under him. "It's a love story...haha...what should we do Chiaki." The two boys directed their attention to Chiaki waiting for him to direct the next form of action. This exposed the maniac smile from his twisted mind and said "rip it."  
  
"Noooo!!" Usegi yelled and frantically leaped for the book. However, it was no use. Chiaki pushed him and pinned him down. "Aren't you a sad little fella." He softly whispered in his ear "You're a worthless piece of scum...you can't even get your own precious book back...haha" Usegi-kun couldn't look; however, Chiaki grabbed his hair with a violent force and pulled his head back to reveal the scrupulous boys tearing his book to pieces. He couldn't bare it any longer. The anger and wretchedness in his body slowly spread, as he sobbed loudly, choking as spit and rain ran down the angled passage way, leading to his lungs. At last, he coughed and vomited. Every shame and sorrow he vomited and every resentment he vomited. And like a candle flickering in the wind, he blacked out.

"God, he's pathetic" said Chiaki, and at last they left him and his book in the rain, like snowflakes...melting away.  
  
Not long after, he woke up, drenched in his own vomit, and he walked down the road to school. This... had been his third day...late...and he knew the substitute wasn't going to be happy.  
  
He arrived at school and walked into the far corner room, where he took out his spare clothes. He had always prepared himself during school week for he knew, that those boys were going to pick on him. He put out his wet clothes and set them on the storage room chair to dry and walked to his classroom.  
  
He opened the door, slowly, as if the door would break at any subtle movement. His eyes were glazed over with a blank sorrow and walked with his head down, toward the teacher. He could feel the other student's eyes all over him, and inside he burned up with anger. He knew what the teacher was going to do, and his classmates were all anticipating for this to happen.... except Tohma.  
  
"Eiri-kun, do you happen to know what time it is?"

"No, Morimoto-sensai..." "

Well, it's 10:22, and can you tell me when class starts?"

"Yes, it starts at 8:00 Morimoto-sensai..."

"Well, I'm glad you remembered, because you are two hours and twenty-two minutes late. Therefore you shall be punished. Now and at lunch."

"Yes....." said Usegi-kun through clenched teeth...he couldn't bare him....he couldn't bare to lie....

"Yes WHAT?!"

"Yes......Morimoto-sensai..."

"Goodness, I'm tired of you attitude Eiri-kun...take your hands out...."

He did as he was told, taking his hands out in front of him, his palms facing the floor. The teacher took out a thin, long stick and waved it around, making sure it sliced through the air. "Can you tell me what two times ten is, Eiri-kun?"

"Twenty.." he said. His eyes showed fear and he looked up at his teacher with longing eyes....eyes filled with such pain and sorrow, it was like looking through the sun. Morimoto-sensai hesitated. He knew if he let Eiri of the hook the third time, the students would suspect something...so he reluctantly said "Good, now will you count for us?"

The instructor unwillingly threw the long stick across Eiri's knuckles, forming a red long mark as it slowly began to swell.

"O...one"

Slash!!

"To...to..Two.."

Slash!!

"s...s.....Sree.."

Slash!!

"uh...uh..f...f...f...four."

Slowly, tears fell down his contorted face...He was ashamed...hoping that this wouldn't last forever...god...everybody's laughing at me he thought....please...just let me die...please...  
  
After they were done, the lunch bell rang, and the student slowly piled out of class. Tohma slowly approached Usegi and hugged him. Usegi-kun was so happy that Tohma was his friend and they slowly headed for the door when Morimoto-sensai stopped them.

"Eiri-kun, can I talk to you alone please?"

Tohma shot the teacher a horrible look, but Usegi quickly reassured him to go outside...The teacher lead Tohma out and locked the door.

"Look, Eiri-kun, I'm sorry...but I had to..."

Eiri looked at the ground, he wasn't sure if it was true or not.....his eyes stung and tears started flowing down his cheeks. At the sight of this, Morimoto-sensai took out a loving hand and wiped it away....

"It's okay, it's going to be ok ay....let me see you hands..." Eiri lift up his singing hands as the teacher examines them. The stick had cut through the flesh and exposed his bare bloodied knuckles. Eiri was splenetic and the soft rain from those caramel orbs ceased. Morimoto-sensai took out his first aid kit and bandaged his wounds. "Okay...you're all done!" he finally said giving a soft kiss on Eiri's trembling hands. This made him give an euphoric smile and gave the teacher a small affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Look I know you're hungry, so let's eat together...okay?"

"Morimoto-sensai..but"

"No, it's okay to call me Katsu...look...I'm truly sorry, and I know you didn't have breakfast...so please...just let me make it up to you...."

Eiri knew what was going to happen. They sat down, and started eating the fruit salad that he bought. However, Morimoto-sensai didn't eat... he watched Eiri and slowly snaked his hands to his crouch where he started grating it.  
  
"ah...Morimo...Katsu...stop..." Eiri moaned.

"It's okay, Eiri-kun, just follow the feelings"

"ah...mnnn Hnnnn..sto..sto..Stop!!"

His hand moved faster and faster... then slowly, using his thumb, he flicked open the button and unzipped his pants....

"Beg for it...say it...tell me what you want"

"sto...stop!!" Katsu's hands reached for the small sensitive organ and began to thrust his hand upon it. Faster and faster....

"ah...ahhh...I..I..I'm..."

Then like bursting ecstasy, Eiri cried out in release....and Katsu stopped....

"Here, try this....it tastes good with fruits....." Eiri looked at his hands... thickly covered with his own juices....and slowly he leaned over and kissed those hands...gently suckling on them...then, kissed sensai's soft lips. However....they sat in silence...the atmosphere getting thicker...and they both didn't know what to do next...  
  
"Look..." Katsu finally said

"Your teacher is coming back tomorrow...I know it's only been two months....but I must leave...this is good bye...I love you...Eiri-kun.."

"What! No! But things just got better...please..don't leave..."

"You'll be fine....Tohma will take care of you....he a fine student...and a good friend....class is almost starting...so start cleaning up...okay? Look... it's not my fault...I love you...okay?"

This was impossible....Eiri was paralyzed by reality. Those months of tutoring and kisses meant nothing, thought Eiri. Goodness, he was the only person that treated me human, but now.....I understand....how could I have been so naïve.....he was just using me.  
  
Eiri was burning with infuriation...everything was a lie...and he was again...back to where he started...just a shameful boy...who now, not only killed his mother, but was a whore. He couldn't take it. It was like breathing under thick blood...he was drowning in his own subconscious mind....  
  
"I'm not just some cheap whore that you can feel up a few times and then throw away!!!!" screeched Eiri.... His eyes were scorching with tears.....and he violently threw the fruit salad off the desk....

The teacher was stunned.... And they stood transfixed in place....staring at one another.... The bell rang....an utterly dull rang... and the students piled into the class. Every single student wide-eyed and watched as the teacher approached Eiri. He knelt down, reached out a hand and placed it on his head... "It's okay" he said, "I understand how you feel, just go sit in your chair and I'll clean things up...."  
  
"Don't touch me with your dirtied hands!!" screamed Eiri, trembling with anger and fear as he watched his lover...his teacher... transform from affection to surprise...  
  
And with that...Eiri-kun left, grabbing Tohma with him... they left.....forever.


End file.
